onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
X Drake
|jva=Eiji Takemoto |bounty= 222,000,000}} }} X Drake is a former Marine Rear Admiral ".}} from North Blue that have been a pirate and captain of the Drake Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, X Drake is introduced. He is one of eleven rookie pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" on Sabaody Archipelago. Appearance Drake is a lean and muscular man who wears what appears to be a combination of a white-plumed cocked hat with a light orange symbol on his head and a mask over his eyes. Underneath this headgear, Drake's hair is reddish brown, with brush-like sideburns. On his broad chin he has an "X" (not confirmed to be either a scar or tattoo) and on his chest and upper body he also has another large "X". The "X's", as well as that in his name, represent the Roman Numeral X for 10, not the English letter. When seen from above, his bicorne greatly resembles the head of a Pterodactyl. He wears armor on his relatively thin legs and arms consisting of knee-high boots and gloves that go up past his elbows, respectively. The openings to both the gloves and the boots are also secured by the armor, which is rounded for the gloves and a sharp maple leaf pattern for the boots at the front of his knees. On the rest of his body he wears leather pants and a leather shirt. A belt with a large ornately designed circular belt buckle secures Drake's pants as well as his sword and axe to his waist. He also wears a black cape, which, from the inside, is crimson-colored, with a white fur lining around the neck. After the war on the summit, he is seen wearing a scarf tied around his neck when he appeared on a winter island that was apparently under the protection of Kaido. Gallery Personality Drake displays a stern, dead-serious disposition at all times. He is also observant and patient and appears to be a pirate who avoids needless violence, especially if he knows that it would cause too much attention. However when a situation does call for violence, he reveals a surprisingly ruthless and bloodthirsty streak. This can be first seen during his encounter with the Pacifista in Sabaody Archipelago where he grins after 'bleeding' the cyborg,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 509 and Episode 402, Drake bites a Pacifista on the head. and again when he deliberately attacks a subordinate of Kaido's on learning it would further his goal of attracting the attention of the Yonko.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 595, Drake encounters a subordinate of Kaido's on a winter island. His goals appear atypical from the other pirates, as he intervened in the fight between Urouge and a Pacifista even though there was no apparent need for him to get involved. This action could be interpreted to mean that he either cares about his fellow pirates or he has some agenda against the Marines and doesn't want them to win. Relationships Marines At one point of time he was a rear admiral, but quit for unknown reasons. He seemed to be aware of the Pacifista project, but had only recently learned of its completion, when fighting one of them. Kaido He seems to want to confront Kaido, despite him being a Yonko, having willingly provoked his subordinates in the New World and even asking if doing so would get Kaido's attention beforehand, to which the answer was yes. Other Supernovas He interrupted the fight between Killer and Urouge during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. It seemed that he knew of Trafalgar Law and of his exploits. Abilities and Powers As a former high ranking Marine, Drake has a deep understanding of the workings of the World Government, and is able to use this knowledge to protect himself from danger and predict the movements of the Marines. He is also aware of the Pacifista and Vegapunk. His considerable knowledge may have contributed to his enormous bounty. He is also quite intelligent, interrupting Killer and Urouge's battle because he knew that it would only draw more unwanted attention. His skill is enough that he was capable of interrupting the fight of two other Supernovas with just one move, and has demonstrated physical strength to the degree where he was able to knock aside a "copy" of the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma. This is an amazing feat as both Bepo and Sanji nearly injured themselves when they kicked one of the Pacifistas. Weapons X Drake wields a saber and was seen using it with a four bladed axe. Devil Fruit He possesses what is referred to as a "rare, Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit", giving Drake the ability to transform into a theropoda dinosaur.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 509 and Episode 402, Drake reveals a dinosaur Zoan form to Kizaru. In this form he is both large and powerful enough to directly wound one of the Pacifista troops by biting it in the head, something that is quite difficult. It is also mentioned that the more carnivorous a Zoan fruit is, the fiercer the combat abilities gained from eating it, which suggests that Drake's Devil Fruit makes him a strong and formidable opponent. However, he was still vulnerable to the Pacifista's lasers. History Past Drake is a former Marine Rear Admiral. It is unclear when exactly in the timeline he chose to turn pirate, but given that he is called a 'rookie' it would appear to have been a fairly recent development. The reason for which he turned pirate is unknown, although Kizaru did speculate in an off-hand comment that it might have been 'to see what the other side was like'. Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Drake and his crew came to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. While there he noticed two other pirates, Urouge and Killer, fighting each other. Knowing full well what would happen if they caused too much of a scene, Drake stopped their battle and told them to hold it off until they reach the New World. The two fortunately complied with Drake's request. As Drake, along with his crew, walked away from the two pirates, he was momentarily egged on by Trafalgar Law to fight. Drake however wasn't swayed by the latter's behavior. As Drake continued with the rest of his crew around Sabaody, he noticed that there were very few Marines on the mangrove. This puzzled Drake a bit since Sabaody was right next to the Marine Headquarters. It, however, didn't take long for Drake to figure things out as he received a newspaper with late breaking news while traversing Grove 24. Written on it, as he told the rest of his crew, was news that Portgas D. Ace, the recently captured second division commander of Whitebeard's crew, was sentenced to public execution. Knowing that Whitebeard would definitely retaliate, Drake figured that the Marines would definitely need all the manpower they could get for the battle that would come hence the shortage of Marines in the mangrove. All these disturbed Drake as it was as if the World Government and the Marines were asking for war.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 501 and Episode 395, X Drake reads the news that Ace is to be publicly executed. .]] When the news spread over Luffy's attack of a Tenryubito, he ordered his men to prepare the ship immediately, but to prepare only for departure, right before stating an interest as to which of the three Admirals will be sent to deal with the situation. By the time his former boss Kizaru arrived on the island, he was forced to attack him to save fellow supernova Basil Hawkins and Urouge in the midst of dealing with him and one of several Pacifista beings invading the island.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 508 and Episode 401, Drake attacks a Pacifista in the presence of Kizaru, Hawkins & Urouge After Apoo makes his surprise attack, he is quickly dispatched by Kizaru, then later Drake is taken down with him and Hawkins with little effort.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 402, Kizaru defeats Apoo, Hawkins and Drake. Marineford Arc He was seen watching Ace's execution televised at Sabaody, meaning that he managed to escape capture by the Marines. Drake is later seen commenting with the conclusion of the War, the Marines also must change. This implies that like Jaguar D. Saul, he came to realise just how low the morals of the World Government had sunk, and betrayed them. Post-War Arc Drake and his crew successfully made it into the New World. They stop at a winter island and find a cyborg subordinate of Kaido. The cyborg tells Drake that this particular island is a favorite of Kaido and is under his control. Drake questions that if he were to attack this man, that he would get the attention of the Yonko, in which the cyborg replied "yes". With this confirmed, Drake gladly activates his Devil Fruit and begins his attack. Two Years Later As the new 100 million bounty pirates arrived at the Sabaody Archipelago alongside the return of the Straw Hat Pirates, Drake was one of several pirates mentioned to have made a name for himself in the New World, alongside fellow supernova, Eustass Kid. Major Battles * Interrupted the fight between Killer and Urouge * X Drake, Urouge, Scratchmen Apoo and Basil Hawkins vs. Kizaru and a Pacifista * X Drake vs. Kaido's unnamed subordinate Translation and Dub Issues While written as is, the "X" in his name is meant to be read as "diez" (as "X" is the roman numeral for ten), which means ten in Spanish, and can also be used as a surname. Trivia * Though not officially confirmed, in the line-up of the pirate ships owned by the Eleven Supernovas (excluding Luffy and Zoro's, as well as the Heart Pirate's Submarine) shown in the aftermath of the Battle of Marineford, there is what appears to be a Marine battleship with an inverted color scheme. Due to his former life and rank as a Rear Admiral in the Marines, it is possible X Drake took this ship for himself upon defecting and redesigned it once he became a pirate. * His name is based on real life privateer, Sir Francis Drake.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 52 - Fan Question: Do the Supernovas' names come from real life pirates? * His epithet may be a reference to the "flag of defiance". In the Middle Ages, ships in combat flew a long red streamer called the Baucans to signify a fight to the death. By the 17th century, the Baucans had evolved into a red flag. "The red flag is a signal of defiance and battle," according to Chambers' Cyclopedia (1727–41). * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, X Drake is ranked the 35th most popular character in One Piece. * He shares his name, sideburns, and seiyu with another character, however this character is filler. * Drake appears as a playable character in One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. References External Links * Sir Francis Drake - Wikipedia article on the real life pirate X. Drake is named after * BBC Historic Figures - article about Sir Francis Drake Site Navigation de:X Drake fr:X. Drake Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:North Blue Characters Category:Marines Category:Former Marines Category:Marine Rear Admirals Category:Axemen